


Force Awakens (abo version)

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alpha Finn, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clan of five, Implied Mpreg, Luke still left, M/M, Mating, Miscarriage, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, NO DEATH, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Luke Skywalker, Omega Poe Dameron, Rewrite, poe and rey are adopted siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Poe Dameron and Rey are on the search to find Luke Skywalker. Not just for the Rebellion, but for their clan. They also need to deal with the First Order. This is the rewrite of The Force Awakens with a twist.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Force Awakens (abo version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I needed to rewrite this movie with Dinluke. I couldn't help but add abo so sorry if you aren't into it. It's not huge deal in this fic so you could just ignore the abo part while reading. I did use the real script for the movie in the beginning to fully get the descriptions right. Let me know if I missed any tags. Here is some info about the character's before you start reading.
> 
> Poe: omega age 26. Fall of academy age 13  
> Rey: alpha age 19. Fall of academy age 6  
> Ben: omega age 25. Turn to dark side at age 12  
> Finn: alpha age 21  
> Luke: omega age 53  
> Din: alpha age 57  
> Leia: omega   
> Han alpha  
> Chewie: beta  
> Grogu: beta

Poe walked into the village with his droid BB-8. He nodded to the villagers as he got nearer and nearer to his destination. He walked into the little hut where Lor San Tekka was waiting for him. He places the small sack with the data the Resistance needed. 

“This will begin to make things right. I’ve traveled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force” Lor San Tekka told the pilot. 

Poe smiled and gripped the bag in his hand. “Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General and I have been after this for a long time” 

““The General.” To me, she’s royalty” The old explorer told the man. BB-8 beeped frantically while bumping to his master’s leg. 

“We’ve got company” They both rush outside and the pilot pulls out his quadnoculars to see enemy ships approaching over the horizon. He put them down and looked at Lor San Tekka. “You have to hid”

“You have to leave. Go!” He pushed at Poe so he could escape. Poe was reluctant to leave a friend behind but the information was too important to lose. He ran through the village with BB-8 hot on his trail. He wanted so badly to help the villagers who were preparing to defend their home. The omega could hear the transporter land and fires being shot. He just kept running till he was at his X-Wing. “Hurry BB-8!” He shouted as he hopped into the cockpit. The droid got into the droid socket. He starts the engines and shoots at the stormtroops coming closer to him. He was starting to lift off when he was suddenly shot down. 

“Dank ferrik!” He got out of his ship and hid under it for cover. He opened the small bag and held it out to his droid. “You take this. It’s safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from me as you can. Do you hear me?” BB-8 beeps unsure on leaving his friend. “I’ll come back for you! It will be alright” 

He pat the top of his head before running away. BB watched him leave before going the opposite way. He looks back one last time before rolling away. Poe runs and shoots at troopers in his way from cover. 

Poe moved more into the village and saw Kylo Ren lifting his lightsaber and killing San Tekka. He yelled and started running and shooting at Ren. The sith lifted his hand to stop the man instantly. Stormtroopers grab Poe and take his blaster. Kylo Ren moves closer and Poe just glares at the man. The trooper kicked the back of Poe’s legs so he would kneel to their leader. Ren kneeled down so they could look eye to eye, or more like a mask to face. 

“So who talks first?” Poe jokes. “You talk first?”

“The old man gave it to you” The modulated voice said. 

“It’s just very hard to understand you with all the” He nodded at the mask with a teasing smile. It was always so easy to tease the man. He was sure the man was pouting under the mask. 

“Search him” The troopers patted him down aggressively and felt more like they were feeling him up. He pulled at their hold and glared at them to show his disgust. 

“Nothing sir” One of them said. 

“Put him on board” Ren commanded. 

* * *

Poe was shackled and taken through the hanger to a cell. As soon as he was in the cell they started to beat him. He ended up passing out from all the pain. 

He woke up a moment later locked into a chair. He looked down at himself to be sure he wasn’t sexually assaulted. There was no sign which he was thankful to the gods for.

“Comfortable?” He looked up to see it was Kylo Ren sitting in a chair.

Poe scoffed and leaned his head back. “Not really”

“I’m impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did to the map” Ren stood up and walked closer to the fellow omega. 

“I think you forget how my fathers trained us” 

“What did you do with it?” Ren disregarded what Poe said. 

“I will never tell you, Ben” 

Ren growled and hit the chair right by Poe’s head. “That’s not my name!” 

“It’s the name I’ve called you since we were kids, Ben. This isn’t you. Wearing that stupid mask. You aren’t disfigured like our grandfather” 

“Where’s the map?” Ren repeated. 

“I’m not gonna tell you. Not until you take off that mask” 

Ren stepped back and just stared at the pilot. He then lifted his hands to take off the helmet. Poe was surprised to see just how grown up Ben has gotten. They were teenagers when he turned to the dark side so he was sure he looked different too.“You’re still just as ugly as a bantha” 

“The map?” 

“I remember you wanting to be a Mandalorian when we were kids. You wearing that mask doesn’t make you one of us. You bring disgrace to our kind”

Kylo had enough and lifted his hand to use the force to influence the information out of him. Poe griminced and fought it. “I may not be a fully trained jedi but I know the tricks” He grinned at the disbelief on Kylo Ren’s face. 

“You’re one with the force?” 

“You’ve missed out on quite a lot, cousin” Poe remarked with a glare. 

Kylo Ren just stared at him before saying, “If you won’t tell me where the map is then I’ll let my rape you for hours and days until you finally have to cry out the information” 

Poe weighed his options. He can just tell him where the map is or have one of his biggest fears happen to him. “I think you already know where it’s at” He whispered as he looked at the floor. 

“The droid” Ren should of known that stupid little droid that his cousin always loved would have the info. He left the room and told his soldiers to find the droid on Jakku.

* * *

Rey was walking to the small village on Jakku. She just came from Mos Pelgo to talk to an old friend for information. She was gonna try to get some rations before heading back to the Resistance base. She stopped though when she heard the loud beeping and squeals that she was very familiar with. 

“BB!” She fought off the people trying to capture the droid. Rey knelt down to talk to check him over. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” BB rolled around and beeped telling her that he’s okay. “Let’s get you out of her” 

They walked away from the large crowds so she can talk to him. “Where’s Poe at?... The First Order! Why would he get captured?.... He found it” She was shocked and excited at the thought of Poe finding Master Skywalker. 

“We need to head back to my base to tell the general. Then we’ll make a game plan on how to save Poe” 

* * *

Poe was exhausted. From the torture and the stress of the unknown. He was mentally and physically tired. He was fighting his eyes open and had started digging his wrists into the metal so the pain will keep him awake. 

He heard the door open and a stormtrooper saying, “Ren wants the prisoner.”

The trooper unlocked the chair and cuffed his wrists. There was a blaster against his back as he was led out of the cell and through the corridor. “Turn here” The modulated voice told him. Poe obeyed the command since his body was aching and the exhaustion was ten times folded now that he was standing. They went down a narrow hall and Poe was stopped. 

“Listen carefully: you do exactly what I say, I can get you out of here”

“If… What?” Poe tried to put together what the trooper just told him. He was a stormtrooper right? “Is that you uncle Han?” He recalled the story his uncle always told him about how they saved aunt Leia. 

“Who?” The trooper put his blaster on his belt and lifted his helmet off. Poe had to take a step back by suddenly seeing the handsome man under the helmet. All his pain and exhaustion evaporated at such a sight. The alpha man was sweaty but it glistened beautifully against his dark skin. 

“This is a rescue, I’m helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?”   


“You with the Resistance?!” Poe would for sure remember someone like him at one of the bases.

“What? No. I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?” He repeated. 

“I can fly anything” Poe couldn’t help but brag. “Why, why are you helping me?”

The trooper seemed conflicted but nodded with a more confident expression. “Because it’s the right thing to do” 

Poe was hit with the reality of the situation. They were gonna escape on a TIE fighter which meant, “You need a pilot” 

“I need a pilot” The man nodded which made Poe smile. 

“We gonna do this?” He asked excitedly.   


“...Yeah?” There was that uncertainty again but there was a trace of fear in it. Poe was saddened to see the man put the helmet back on, but knew it was necessary. He played the role of a prisoner and was led the way with the blaster against his back again. This time though the alpha had his hand gripping his arm. 

“Okay, stay calm, stay calm” The man was whispering out. 

“I am calm” Poe whispered back.

“I’m talking to myself” Poe smiled a hidden smile at how adorable the man was. “This way”

They made it to the hanger and they snuck onto one of the fighters. They fell into the seats and Poe winced from his forming bruises.

“I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can ya shoot?” He’s flown several ships but not a whole lot of First Order ones.

“Blasters, I can!” 

“Okay, same principal!” Poe went into instructor mode as he started hitting switches to start up the TIE fighter. “Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse. Use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!” 

“This is very complicated” He said back as he tried to take in all the information. Poe lifted off and they were jerked back. He winced from the movement and looked to see they were still attached to the cord.

“I can fix this!” Poe shouted. He figured the only way to detach is to yank harder since the control system will forsure not let them loose.

The trooper managed to figure out the guns and started firing on his old mates who were trying to stop him. Poe finally got the ship detached and flew out.. The two ended up working in perfect sync with Poe flying and the other man gunning the ships and cannons down. 

“Hey what’s your name?” Poe finally asked after he acknowledged a good shot the man made. 

“FN-2178!” 

“FN- Wha?” He turned around in his chair as much as he could to try to see the ex trooper.

“That’s the only name they ever gave me” 

“Well I ain’t using it! FN, huh? Finn” He turned back to sit straight to go back to flying. “I’m gonna call you Finn” He turned to look at Finn. “That alright?”

“”Finn” Yeah, “Finn”, I like that. I like that”

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron” 

“Good to meet you, Poe!” 

“Good to meet you too, Finn!” 

They destroyed the few cannons in their way as Poe changed direction. “Where are you going?” Finn asked.

“We’re going back to Jakku. That’s where” 

“No no no! We can’t go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!” 

“I got to get to my droid before the First Order does”

“What--a droid?!” Finn shouted in confusion and disbelief. 

“That’s right. He’s a BB unit. Orange and white: one of a kind” Poe said proudly.

“I don’t care what color he is” Poe looked back at Finn offended. “No droid can be that important”

“This one is, pal”

“We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku, we die”

“That droid’s got a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker” 

“Oh you gotta be kidding me! I--” They were suddenly shot down. Finn and Poe both passed out from the hit and them free falling into Jakku’s orbit. 

* * *

Finn woke up suddenly and sat up. His head hurt and it was beyond hot. He looked around to see sand everywhere. He turned around to see black smoker and the debris of the Tie fighter. “Poe! Poe! Poe!” He ran to look inside the opening to not see the man. Only thing he found was the omega’s jacket. He held it tightly and moved away as the ship started to shake. He watched as the TIE fighter sank into the sand. He looked around unsure of what to do until he remembered the droid. The BB unit that Poe sounded very fond of. He had to complete the man’s mission but also he had to get into hiding. He was sure the First Order would have him dead.

He started walking through the dune, dripping sweat under the blasting sun. He started pulling off the stupid armor that he’s always hated. He lifted the jacket over his head as shade. He found himself soon pulling the fabric against his nose to smell the scent on it. Finn put the jacket on as he saw a town nearby. He ran through the sand and started searching for water. He saw a Happabore drinking from his watering hole. He was desperate and no one else had water. He rushed over and started gulping up the liquid. He gagged from the taste, but had no other choice. 

He heard loud noises of a fight and looked over to see a woman fighting men. He was about to help her, but she seemed to have the situation under control. Finn was highly impressed with her work. She kneeled down and took the cover off a droid. He realized it was a BB unit, the BB unit Poe had described. The droid started to beep to the woman and she then looked at him. He was then frightened by her running at him. He ran away since he saw what she could do. 

He was knocked down by her staff and she held it against his chest to hold him down. “What’s your hurry, thief?” She said. 

“What--?! Thief?” The droid rolled towards him and then shocked him. 

“Ow! Hey! What?!” Finn shouted in pain and confusion. 

“The jacket! That’s not yours!”

“I’ve had a pretty messed up day alright?! So I’d appreciate it if you stop accusing me--Ow!” The droid shocked him again. 

“Where did you get it?” She demanded. Finn looks at her and then the BB unit finally understanding. 

He sighed and looked up at her. “It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?” The woman just kept watching him, but seemed to let her guard down a tiny bit. “I helped him escape from the First Order. Our ship crashed”

The droid beeped making Finn look at him. “He didn’t make it”

BB-8 looked over at Rey to make sure he was telling the truth. She smiled and shook her head. “He’s not dead” She moved the staff off the man so he can stand up. 

“What! He wasn’t there when I woke up. The ship sinked into the sand” 

“He’s alive. I feel him in the force” 

“The force? You a jedi?” He whispered as he looked around. 

“Something like that” She turned and started walking away. 

“Wait!” He tried to catch up with her. “So you know where Poe is? We need to save him” 

“We’re gonna meet him at the base. He’s already heading there as we speak” She informed him. She stopped walking and looked up at the sky. “Run!” 

Finn was confused until he heard First Order ships flying near. The cannon shots were aimed at them and they dodged them. “Where are we going!” He shouted. 

“To the Falcon!” She shouted back. They ran onto the ship and she shouted, “Gunner position’s down there!’ 

He went to the gunner and was surprised by the chair moving. “Whoa. I can do this, I can do this” Finn reassured himself. He tried to remember everything Poe had said on the TIE fighter. He was sure those instructions were the same here. They took off and Finn told her through the comm, “Stay low! Stay low!”

“What?” She said back confused. 

“Stay low! It confuses their tracking!” Rey listened to the man and stayed low against the sand dunes. “What are you doing back there? Are you gonna fire back?”

“I’m working on it!” He finally figured out how to properly use the controls and shouted in excitement at hitting a fighter. “We need cover!”

“On it!” She shouted back. She flew through a shipwreck nearby and caused some fighters to crash. “Now!” She shouted. Finn was confused until he saw the last attacker in his eyesights. He fired and shouted his success. Rey got the Falcon out of Jakku and out of its orbit. Rey unbuckled and ran back to see Finn running towards her. 

“Great shot!” She complimented. 

“Great flying. You did all the work” He complimented back. “I’m Finn” 

She smiled and shook his hand. “Rey” 

The droid beeped to get their attention. Rey laughed and introduced him. “This is BB-8. He apologizes for shocking you” 

There was suddenly steam coming from under the grates. “Help me with this” She asked. They lifted the grate and Rey jumped down to start fixing the problem.    
  
“So your Resistance?” He asked her as he handed her tools. 

“Yeah. Sorta raised into it” Finn nodded and looked at BB-8 who was watching him. He looked back down where Rey was. He could smell and just tell the woman was an alpha like him.“So how do you know Poe? Is he your boyfriend?” 

He was surprised to hear her laugh loudly. Her head popped up with a huge grin in amusement. “God no. He’s my brother. Well adopted.  _ Aliit ori’shya tal’din _ ”  **_(Family is more than blood)_ **

“Oh” He was relieved and also embarrassed. He also had no idea what language Rey was speaking. “Sorry. I just assumed from how you talked about him” 

“It’s fine. Not the first time it’s happened” He handed her another tool so she can get back to work. 

“So does that mean he also has the force?” Finn asked curious to know more about the omega. 

“No, but he has more than  _ buir _ so that’s something” 

It got quiet except for the noises of Rey working. “So are you younger or older than Poe?” 

“He’s older than me. Six year difference between us” 

“That makes him how old?” Rey finally finished up the repair and popped her head up. 

“Twenty six. Why are you asking me all these questions?” 

“Just curious” Finn tried to act normal. Rey just stared at him and then smirked. 

“Very well then” She lifted herself up and patted the dust off of her. “Before we get to the base, we’re stopping to pick up my uncle. He was finishing up a run and too this is his piece of junk” 

* * *

“Hey Chewie” Rey giggled as the Wookie lifted her into an embrace. He sets her down so she can hug Han. “Uncle” 

“Hey kid. Who’s this?” Han patted his nieces back before pulling out of the hug.

“This is Finn. He’s a new member of the Resistance” Han accepted the answer and sat down. 

“How was Jakku?” They were going through hyperspace so they had time to sit down and catch up. 

“Sandy as ever” She joked. “Cobb and Boba didn’t know anything. But Poe got something”

“What kind of something?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“A map to Master Skywalker” Rey turned to BB-8 and smiled. “Let’s see it buddy” 

The droid rolled to the middle of the room. He showed the hologram of the map and Rey was severely confused. “What? No! This- This doesn’t make sense. Show the data Poe found” 

BB-8 beeped and whined to tell her he is. “This is a map to Mandalore.  _ Buir _ doesn’t know where dad is” 

“Maybe he was lying, kid” Han remarked with a shrug. 

“What?!” She turned to glare at him. “ _ Buir  _ would never lie to us” 

“It was just a guess. All I know is that he knows more than what he was leading on”

She lifted her hands to her head and let out a shaky breath. “All of this work just for a map of our home” Rey shook her head and said, “I need to meditate” 

Finn wanted to go after her, but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. “Let her be” Han told him. “She needs to calm down. Something to do with that Jedi stuff” 

“She said dad. That means Luke Skywalker” 

“Is her father. Yes”

“That means Poe is” Finn putting the pieces together slowly. “But he said his last name is Dameron”

“He uses the name to hide who his parents are. Kid knew his colleagues wouldn’t accept him if they knew who his family was. They would treat him differently if they knew” 

Finn nodded in understanding. “We should be landing soon. Rey is having us stop on Takodana for some reason”

They exited hyperspace and landed at a safe distance away from the castle. “Chewie, check out the ship as best you can” Han said. 

“Why are we here again?” Finn asked

“I need to pick up something important” was all Rey said.

“Whatever you do, don’t stare…” Han warned him

“At what?” Finn questioned.

“Any of it” Rey smirked as they walked closer and closer to the castle.

“Han Solo!” Maz shouted when she saw the group. Everyone got quiet and looked at the doorway to stare at said man. 

“Oh boy” Han muttered to himself. He then said loudly, “Hey, Maz!” 

“Where’s my boyfriend?” Maz asked as they walked over to her.

“Chewie’s working on the Falcon” Han smiled and hugged the lady.

“I like that Wookie” Maz turned to look at Rey. “I assume you need something. Let’s get to it”

They left the loud area of people and aliens drinking and talking amongst each other. “We found a map to Master Skywalker” Rey said as they walked down the stairs.

“A map to Skywalker himself? You’re right back in the mess” Maz teased. 

“That’s why I need what I left safe in your keeping” Maz opened the door revealing a dark, small, vaulted storage room. There were treasures lined on the floors and walls, but what Rey was here for was on the table. She can feel the draw to the old wooden box. She warily stepped up to it, unsure and afraid. She lifted the lid to see Luke Skywalker’s original lightsaber. It was now her’s but she hadn’t touched it since the fall of the academy. Her fear of becoming what her cousin became and disappointing her parents and brother overcame her. Her hand shook as she reached for the saber. She was transported to being trapped in a fire and her  _ buir  _ lifting her in his arms to carry her out to safety. Her standing next to Poe, holding his hand tightly as they watched their home and friends trapped inside burn. Her looking at her father who had tears streaming down his face. She could feel his disgrace, his loss and sadness through the force. She held his hand since that was the only comfort she could give. The scene changed to her yelling after a ship flying away. “Don’t leave us! Dad, come back!” Her  _ buir _ held her back while the other arm held back Poe, who was screaming too. 

Rey dropped the lightsaber as she felt tears falling down her face. She dropped to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. Maz stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I can’t” Rey whimpered out. 

“That lightsaber was Luke’s. And his father’s before him and now, it belongs to you, daughter of Luke Skywalker”

“I should have never looked for him. He doesn’t want us” 

“You know that’s not true!” Maz said mad. “Luke loves you so much. Your brother and you. He left from embarrassment and fear of his failure. He doesn’t want you to get hurt again because of him” She rested a hand on Rey’s cheek and wiped away her tears. She then grabbed the saber and put it into Rey’s hand. “Now feel it. Feel the love within the saber” 

Rey listened and closed her eyes and felt through the force. She saw her father younger laughing with Han, Leia, and Chewie. It changed to Luke holding her brother Grogu and training him. Then it was Luke resting his head against her  _ buir’s  _ helmet. Their saber’s on their belts, both reaching for each other like the Jedi and Mandalorian. Then it was her parent’s sitting in bed with a buddle in Luke’s arms. It was Poe, who was just born. Her father’s looked at each other lovingly before looking down at their son. The scene changed to when her  _ buir _ found her on Jakku. She was holding on to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they flew in the air. Them sitting on the Crest eating and talking. Rey laughing at a joke that  _ buir  _ told her to make her more comfortable with him. Her meeting Luke and instantly knowing this was home. That she belonged. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked down at the saber. She didn’t know what to do. That fear of turning to the dark side was still there, but she wanted to feel that love again. She put the saber on the table and said, “I need to think” She left the castle and started making her way through the woods. She was looking for somewhere to meditate. She can try to reach for Luke again. He always had his connection cut off from her, but maybe this time he would want to talk. 

* * *

There was screaming and they ran outside to see planets getting destroyed in the sky. “The First Order, they’ve done it. Where’s Rey?” Maz came outside and handed the saber to Finn. 

“Take it! Find Rey!” Finn takes the weapon as the ground shakes from an attack. “Those beasts! They’re here!” 

The group goes for cover as they start shooting at stormtroopers attacking. Finn was then met with a trooper with a mace. Finn ignites the saber and starts battling the man. Finn ended up falling down and the trooper was about to end him. Han shot the trooper and Finn went wide eyed. That was way too close for comfort. “You okay?” Han asked as he helped him up. 

“Thanks” They were then surrounded by ten stromtroopers with their blasters raised and ready to fire. They dropped their weapons and raised their hands in defeat. 

“We have incoming at two-eight-point-six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads!” They heard through the troopers comm system. An X-Wing swooped down and took out a parked TIE fighter and troopers. 

“It’s the resistance!” Han shouted. They picked up their weapons and took cover as the air squad took out all the troopers. Poe was at the stick of his X-Wing and started giving commands to his squadron. “Go straight ahead and don’t let these dogs scare you!”

“Copy that!” Jessika told him. 

“We’re with you, Poe!” Snap told his best friend/leader. Poe went in low and took out a group of troopers and more TIE fighters. 

“Woohoo! Yeah! That’s one helluva pilot!” Finn shouted in amazement. He kept running to try to make it back to the Falcon.

* * *

Rey had taken cover when she heard the battle happening. She had just sat down and was getting ready to reach out to her father. She was thankful for her uncle giving her a blaster. She kept it aimed and ready since she heard movement. She went wide eyed when she saw Kylo Ren appear. His lightsaber ignited and dragged against the floor. She started shooting at him but he dodged the blasts and ran towards her. He raised his hand to stop her and she froze. She fought him off and ran to cover. She put a hand over her mouth to try to stay quiet. “Rey” The modulated voice called out mockingly. “Rey, where are you?” 

She screamed at a hand suddenly around her throat. She squirmed and tried to fight Ren off, but he was enormous compared to her. “The droid where is it?” He asked. She just gasped and hit his arms in hopes he would put her down. “Oh. I don’t need it after all” Ren said once he put a hand on her head. “You’ve seen it” 

Rey was terrified at the prospect of the man seeing the map. She couldn’t let Mandalore be destroyed by the First Order. He did a gesture to make Rey lose consciousness. He carried her to his ship.

Finn saw Rey being carried away by Kylo Ren. “No!! Rey!!” He started running towards the shuttle. Han froze at seeing his son after all these years. “Rey!!” The shuttle took off and Finn could only watch. He ran back to Han and Chewie. “He took her! Did you see that? He took her. She’s gone!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know” Han said. “Come on. Let’s get to the base”

* * *

The Falcon and surviving X-Wings arrive at D’Qar where the base is. There were grassy mounds and sunken structures. They landed and Finn walked off while looking around in amazement. BB-8 rolled past him and straight to an X-Wing. Finn watched as the pilot took off his helmet and he was surprised to see Poe. BB-8 was talking to his master and then looked in Finn’s direction. Poe looks over and smiles. 

“Poe. Poe Dameron” They moved towards each other and into an embrace. 

“You’re really alive!” Finn patted his arm just to be sure he wasn’t imagining it.

“So are you!’ Poe told him back. 

“What happened to you?”

“What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night -- no you, no ship, nothing” BB-8 beeps and Poe listens to him. “You completed my mission, Finn. That’s my jacket?” Poe realized exactly what Finn was wearing.

“Oh here” Finn started to take it off, but the pilot stopped him. 

“No, no. Keep it. It suits you” He bit his lips at the thought of how great his jacket looked on the alpha. It also pleased a part of him that the alpha smelled like him. “You’re a good man, Finn”

“Poe -- Rey was taken by Ren” It pained Finn to have to tell Poe what happened to his sister.

“What?” 

“I think it’s cause she saw the map” 

“She looked at it?” 

“Yeah. She was upset since it was of Mandalore” Finn was unsure if that was the planet’s name or not. 

“What!?! We have to show the General” They ran to the makeshift command center, buried deep amongst vines and roots. “General Organa. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, we need to talk to”

“And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man’s life --”

Finn was surprised how much Poe told the General about him. “Thank you, ma’am -- but Rey has been taken prisoner--”

“Han told me. We’re gonna do everything we can to find her” She reassured both of them. 

“Finn’s familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system, He worked on the base” Poe said proudly. 

“We’re desperate for anything you can tell us” 

“Also they saw the map, General. It’s of Mandalore” Leia looked at him confused. 

“Mandalore?” She looked down at BB-8 and told him, “Show us the map” 

BB-8 rolled to the middle of the large room and displayed the map. 

Poe was surprised that the news was true. He was so familiar with the map that there was no mistaking it. “That can’t be. The Mand’alor doesn’t know where Luke is. We talked to him several times. He’s even been searching for him” 

“Maybe he has Skywalker hostaged!” One of the admirals exclaimed. 

“No!” Poe shouted and glared at them. “The Mand’alor would never do that to him!” He wished he could tell them how wrong they were of that accusation but his parents' mating has been hidden all these years. 

“There has to be a reason” Leia calmly said. She didn’t need her nephew losing his control. “Maybe San Tekka got the wrong information”

“I need to go to Mandalore” 

“After we take down the Star Destroyer” 

“General, the reconnaissance report on the enemy base is coming” General Statura informed her.

* * *

Rey wakes up, disoriented. She is in an angled, upright restraining rig. She’s startled to see Kylo Ren standing there. 

“Where am I?”

“You’re my guest” Ren responded. “You still want to kill me?”

“After what you did to my family? Yeah, but I couldn’t do that to Aunt Leia and Uncle Han” 

“They could care less about me” 

“They miss you everyday. They want their son back. They want Ben back not Kylo Ren” 

Ren lifted the mask off so he could fully look at Rey with his own eyes. “Tell me about the map to Skywalker” 

“Why do you want to find him so bad? You've already hurt him enough” 

“I’m gonna finish what Vader began” 

“At the end of his life he was Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader. He went back to the light side to save his son. He wouldn’t want this of his grandson” 

“You know nothing!” He shouted. 

“I know there’s still light in you and you’re scared of it!” 

“You know I can take whatever I want” Kylo Ren told her with anger. 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t just have the Resistance after you, but also all the Mandalorians in the galaxy. You’ve seen what they do to traitors” She smirked at seeing the fear in her cousins eyes. Serves him right for trying to threaten her. 

“You’ve seen the map and I’m gonna get out of you” He lifted his hand to read her mind but she fought back. 

“I think you forgot that I’ve always been stronger with the force” She pushed him against the wall knocking him out. She set herself free and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt. She took down the guards by the door before running. She had to figure out a way out and try not get caught. 

* * *

Everyone was huddled around the map table, which displays a hologram of the surface of Starkiller Base. 

“The scan data from Snap’s reconnaissance flight confirms Finn’s report” Poe acknowledged. 

“They’ve somehow created a hyper lightspeed weapon built within the planet itself” Snap explained.

“A laser cannon?” Brance asked.

“We’re not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale” Snap said.

Major Ematt shuttered and said, “It’s another Death Star”

“I wish that were the case, Major” Poe hit another control to show a hologram of the Death Star. “This was the Death Star” He hit another button so the Starkiller hologram was next to it.. “This is Starkiller Base” 

Several people gasped and were stunned by the scale of the Starkiller.

“So it’s big” Han stated the obvious. 

“How is it possible to power a weapon of this size?” Admiral Ackbar questioned.

Poe looked at Finn and nodded to show it’s okay for him to speak up. “It uses the power of the sun. As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears” 

An officer runs up to Leia and hands her a datacard. “The First Order: they’re charging the weapon again, now. Our system is the next target”

“Oh my. WIthout the Republic fleet, we’re doomed” C-3PO cried out. Everyone reacted to this horrible news.   


“Okay, how do we blow it up?” Everyone looked at Han. “There’s always a way to do that”

No one said anything. Leia watches the silence, frustrated. “Han’s right” Han looked at his wife surprised. 

Admiral Statura hesitated but said, “In order for that amount of power to be contained, that base would need some kind of thermal oscillator…”

“There is one” Finn said, making everyone look at him. He moved around the hologram and zoomed in on a giant black hexagonal structure. “Precinct 47. Here”

“If we destroy the oscillator, it might de-stabilize the core and cripple the weapon” Admiral Statura hypothesized. 

“....Maybe the planet” Major Ematt said. 

Poe looked at the hologram that displayed the oscillator. “We’ll go in there and we’ll hit that oscillator with everything we got” 

“They have defensive shields that our ships cannot penetrate” Admiral Ackbar pointed out.

“We disable the shields” Han simply stated. He then looked at Finn. “Kid, you worked there, what do you got?”

Finn looked at Poe who just gave him a small smile. He looked back at Han and said, “I can do it.”

“I like this guy” Han patted his back with a grin. 

“I can disable the shields. But I have to be there, on the planet --” Finn told them.

“We’ll get you there” 

“Han, how?” Leia asked. 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t like it” He remarked. She shook her head since she knew her husband was right. 

“So we disable the shields, take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. All right. Let’s go!” Everyone ran to their positions to get ready for the big plan. 

Finn followed Poe to his X-Wing where some crew were making sure it was ready for take off. “You gonna be okay going on the Starkiller?” Poe asked him, worried. 

“Yeah. Just have to not die, right?” Finn tried to joke. It earned him a smile from the omega. “Don’t die either, please” 

“I won’t. Been working here for eight years and haven’t been dead yet” Poe patted Finn’s shoulder before turning to be sure BB-8 was okay to join him on the mission. 

“What’s your real last name?” Poe whipped around to look at the alpha, before looking around to be sure no one over heard. He grabbed Finn’s hand and dragged him to a secluded area where he knew no one could hear them or see them. 

“You can’t be asking that around people” 

“Sorry. Right” Finn felt bad for putting Poe’s work at risk. “I was just curious on why you use the name Dameron” 

“It’s just an allis I came up with. I couldn’t risk all the Resistance finding out about my true lineage. They would think I used the force or my father as leverage to get my ranking. It also doesn’t help that my aunt is the General” 

Finn didn’t realize that General Organa was Luke Skywalker’s sister. It all made sense now. “Also doesn’t help that my other father is the Mand’alor, the king of Mandalore” 

“Wait! The planet with the map!” 

Poe hushed Finn and made sure no one heard them. “Yes and the galaxy doesn’t know that my parents are married much less know I’m their son. Rey has the easy excuse that she was one of Luke’s padawans”

“So you’re Poe Skywalker”

“Djarin” He corrected. “Poe Djarin. I decided to take  _ buir _ ’s last name since I was trained as a Mandalorian as a child”

“Poe Djarin” Finn whispered out. Poe felt warmth in his gut from hearing the man say his true name. He’s never heard anyone say his birth name. 

“You don’t see me differently?” The omega asked nervously. 

Finn chuckled and shook his head. “I’m the last person to judge. Did you forget I was a stormtrooper?” 

Poe laughed and said, “How could I forget? That was the first time I saw you” He pulled the alpha into a hug and rested his head against his shoulder. “Thank you”

“I could never see you differently Poe”

“Just don’t call me Djarin in front of everyone” 

“Of course. Only when it’s the two of us” 

“Now let’s go destroy this Starkiller Base” 

* * *

Han, Chewie, and Finn managed to get on the Starkiller and were sneaking around. They managed to get inside and heard a loud noise. They all turned with their guns aimed. “It’s me!” Rey shouted. 

“Rey!” Finn ran and hugged her tightly. “How did you get out? Wait! Is that Ren’s saber?” 

“Yeah. Knocked him out during my escape” She looked at Han and Chewie with a smile. “So what’s the game plan?” Finn ran to the control system to bring down the shield. 

* * *

“General, their shields are down!” An officer told Leia. 

“Thank the Maker!” C-3PO cheered. 

“Han did it! Send them in!” She ordered. 

“Give Poe full authorization to attack” Admiral Statura said. 

“Black Leader, go to sub-lights. On your call” Rear Admiral Gulch told Poe.

“Roger, base -- red squad, blue squad, take my lead” Poe was in full work mode as they jumped into lightspeed. Nien nunb acknowledged that order in his language. 

“Dropping out of lightspeed” Yolo Ziff said. They all got out of lightspeed and got closer to the Starkiller Base. The squad of X-Wings dive bombs the oscillator to try to take down the Base.

“Almost in range! Hit the target dead center, as man runs as we can get!” Poe told them. “Light it up!”

“Direct hit!” Bastian said. 

“But no damage!” Ello Asty pointed out. 

“Yeah, we gotta keep hitting it! Another bombing run! Remember, when that sun is gone, that weapon will be ready to fire! Bust as long as there’s light, we got a chance” Poe tried to give his pilots as much hope as he could. 

Dozens of TIE fighters came out of the Base and BB-8 told Poe. “Guys, we got a lot of company!” 

The X-Wings dogfight with the TIE fighters on the surface of the snowy planet. Poe’s fighter nearly collides with a close passing TIE fighter. 

“I got one behind me. See it?” Snap tried to get some back up. 

“Yeah, I’m on it!” Jess moved to help her friend out. “Furillo’s been hit!” 

* * *

The four on the Starkiller Base looked into the sky to see the battle. “They’re in trouble. We can’t leave” Han said. He then looked at Chewie and the bag he had. “My friend here has a bag full of explosives. Let’s use ‘em” 

* * *

“General, are you seeing this?” 

“Two more X-Wings down. That’s half our fleet destroyed” Vober Dand pointed out. 

“And their weapon will be fully charged in ten minutes! It would take a miracle to save us now” C-3PO cried out. 

* * *

Han, Chewie, Finn and Rey were setting the bombs into position. Han froze though and turned to see his son standing on the flat bridge that bisects the open sky. Kylo Ren was unaware of his father as he kept walking. Han was ready to leave and ignite the explosives, but he remembered what Leia told him. “Bring our son back home”

He moved to the edge of the catwalk and called out, “Ben!” 

It echoed the room as Ren stopped and turned to see the man. “Han Solo. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time”

Finn and Rey looked out to see the father and son under the spotlight. “Take off that mask. You don’t need it” 

“What do you think you’ll see if I do?”

“The face of my son” Kylo took off the mask and Han was jolted at seeing the face of his son who was now a man and not a small boy. 

“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him” 

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe but it’s not true. My son is alive”

Kylo got angry at Han’s words. “No! The Supreme Leader is wise!”

“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he’ll crush you -- you know it’s true” Ren hesitated since he’s thought this before. He knew it was true and he felt immense sadness. 

“It’s too late” He whispered out. 

It pained Han cause he sounded like a scared little boy. The same tone he had when he had nightmares and Han or Leia had to calm him down. “No it’s not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you, my boy”

Kylo Ren stepped closer to his father and looked down as he cried. Han pulled his son into a tight embrace as Ben sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay. The light side has always been strong in you. It was just Snoke who got in your head” 

Han pulled Ben away a bit so he could rest his hand on the man’s cheek. “I’m so sorry dad” 

“I know. Let’s get you home”

* * *

“We are losing to many pilots!” Snap shouted as he saw another X-Wing taken down. Poe didn’t know what to do. They were overpowered and there was still no damage to the oscillator.

“Incoming” Poe froze at the voice that came through his comm. He looked around and grinned at seeing the Razor Crest. It flew smoothly through the sky as it shot down all the TIE fighters. They all started following the Crest, but it tricked them and took most of them out from a single cannon fire. 

“Whoa! Now that’s a pilot!” Snap shouted with amazement. 

“Here’s our chance guys! We need to put all the heat on the oscillator!” 

“Heard you needed some help. I’ll get the fighters. Let’s finish this mission,  _ ad’ika _ ” Poe smiled at hearing his  _ buir  _ after all these years. He rarely got to see him since he started searching for Luke. 

He was surprised at seeing a blast by the oscillator. “Black Leader, There’s a brand new opening. Looks like our friends got in!” Yolo Ziff said.

“Red Four! Red Six! Cover us!” Poe commanded. “Everybody else, hit the target hard! Give it everything you got!” 

Poe’s X-Wing weaves through the breach. A pursuing TIE fighter does not clear the gap, leaving Poe to circle the interior of the unguarded structure, firing volley after volley of torpedoes. The remaining X-Wings blast the place and the structure begins to crater, deep underground. 

He saw the Millennium Falcon fly off, the collapsing planet behind them. The Resistance X-Wings, led by Poe, follow the Falcon. “Our job’s done here. Let’s go home!” 

* * *

The Falcon landed among the remaining Resistance ships. Poe is there waiting as the ramp comes down. Finn was welcomed to Poe hugging him tightly. “Was worried you didn’t make it” 

“I’m okay. We’re okay” Finn kissed Poe’s temple as he held him tighter. 

Leia walked past them as Han walked down the ramp. She gave him sad eyes until she saw another figure coming out of the Falcon. Her eyes went wide at seeing her son now grown up. He looked guilty and shameful as he walked closer to his mother. 

“Hi mom” She stared at Ben with tears in her eyes before she slapped him. “Don’t ever do this again to us!” 

Ben turned his head to face his mother again. “I won’t” He smiled and looked down shyly. “You can whip me back into shape” 

Leia laughed and pulled him into a hug. “You sure gotten tall” She muttered against his cloak. He chuckled and rested his head against his mother’s. 

Rey patted her brother’s shoulder to make him turn and hug her. “Glad you’re okay” 

“You too” She muttered back. They pulled out of the hug and Poe heard shouting. They turned to the noise to see it was the landing crew worried about the hunk of junk about to land. The Razor Crust landed with a jolt, but still in one piece. The ramp came down and there was the Mand’alor with his shiny beskar armor. Rey and Poe walked up to him with hidden smiles. “Mand’alor” Poe nodded. 

“Poe. Rey” The Mandalorian looked at his children. They sure have grown up in the past eight years. He was sure Luke would be more surprised since he hasn’t seen them much longer, thirteen years to be exact. Din gave in and pulled his children into a hug. They didn’t care in the moment who watched since they felt the warmth of having their  _ buir  _ close again. 

“Patoo” They pulled out of the hug and looked down to see Grogu hugging Din’s leg. 

“Hey little guy!” Poe got excited at seeing his brother. He lifted him into his arms to hug him. Grogu touched his cheek with his claw with a smile. Rey rubbed his ear as her own hello. Poe set him down on the ground so he can play with BB-8. 

“You two must have a lot of questions” 

“We do”

“We all do Mand’alor!” Leia walked up to them. She then softly said, “Where’s my brother?”

“Let’s call a meeting” He said. They gathered everyone at the command center where everyone looked at the Mand’alor fearfully. The man has had the darksaber for thirty years, taking down any challenger. Everyone rightfully feared the man. 

Din was about to start talking when he saw Ben. He stormed up to him and grabbed him by the throat. He may be shorter than the boy now but he still had more brute strength. No one made a move to stop him except for Rey. “ _ Buir _ , he’s on our side now”

“I should kill him after all the damage he’s done. What he's done to Luke” Din growled out and tightened his hold. Ben gasped and tried to pull at the hand. 

Poe sighed from his seat and spoke the familiar language he hasn’t spoken in years.  _ “Kaysh ru’kir cuyir kyrayc a buir Ru’kel urmankalar gar went at te dha eso. Ba’slanar him cuyir. Ra ba’vodu Kelir kyr’amur gar”  _ **_(He should be killed but father would believe you went to the dark side. Leave him be. Or aunt shall kill you)_ **

Din stared at the man who he still views as a boy. He let him go, making Ben fall to the ground gasping for air. Din ignored him and turned to look at his son. He smiled under his helmet before looking around the room. “I found Luke and he wasn’t happy”

“What do you mean?” Leia asked as everyone started whispering amongst each other. 

“He didn’t want to be found. Yelled at me to leave and when I didn’t he force pushed me” Din still had the bruises on his back from how he landed on some rocks. “He doesn’t want to see anyone no less come back home” 

“Oh my. What will we do?” C-3PO exclaimed as all of the Resistance started panicking. 

“I can convince him to come back” Everyone whipped their head to look at their best pilot. Poe was looking down at his hands before looking up at his father. “And you know that don’t you” 

Din nodded and softly said back, “It’s our last hope. Luke can be stubborn like someone” 

Poe chuckled and knew Din was giving him a pointed face. “This is the way” He whispered out. 

“This is the way” Din placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder and squeezed it before walking away. Poe looked at Rey who nodded her head. 

“Until then we will move base in case the First Order plans another attack” Leia announced. People started rushing around packing up equipment and trying to find a new base. Poe left the command center to head to the makeshift resting area where his clothes and other valuables were. 

“We didn't know you speak Mando’a” He turned from packing to see it was Jess and Snap. 

“Uh yeah” He went back to stuffing his clothes into a bag. “Learned when I was a kid” 

“I thought Mandalorians are really sacred about who learns their culture?” Snap pointed at. 

“Yeah well” He put the bag over his shoulder and faced his friends. “I was raised Manalorian so I learned Mando’a” 

“We know” Snap pointed out. 

“You know!?” Poe was shocked by this news. 

“Yeah. It’s just the way you hold yourself and lead us” Jess pointed out. 

“Just cause you are a Mando doesn’t make you any less our friend” Snap reassured the man. He knew how Poe could over think sometimes. 

“Hopefully you get Skywalker back. Good luck flying with the Mand’alor” Snap joked. 

Poe laughed and hugged the two before leaving the room. He thought about telling them then who he really was, but bit his tongue. Now wasn’t the time. 

He walked outside to the hanger to see Finn was waiting for him by the Razor Crest looking nervous. “You okay?” He asked as he stood in front of the alpha. 

“Yeah. Just wasn’t expecting to meet your scary father” He quietly said to be sure no one overheard. 

“He’s not that scary” Poe smiled at the face Finn gave him. “Do you -- uh want to come with us?” 

“To see Skywalker?” Finn was shocked by the question. 

“Yeah. I can tell it’s gonna be a hell of a show with Ben joining us” 

“I would like to see the legendary Luke Skywalker put Kylo Ren in his place” 

“Then let’s go” He reached to hold Finn’s hand to pull him up the ramp. “We have another crew member!” Poe announced as he put his bag down by his father’s. 

“Hey Finn. Gonna be a fun trip” Rey smiled. She was sitting next to her father, who had Grogu in his arms. 

“Hello sir. Not sure what exactly to call a king. Just Mand’alor or Mando?” Finn nervously said. 

Din tilted his head as he looked the man up and down. He was standing fairly close to Poe and if he remembers correctly that was Poe’s jacket he was wearing. “Just Mando” He stood up and placed Grogu in Poe’s arms before heading to the cockpit. Finn looked at the omega confused by the interaction. “He always like that?” 

“Oh yeah. That was him being nice” Poe smiled. 

“Po” Grogu cooed as he tilted his head at Finn. 

“Sorry pal. Finn this is my very older brother Grogu” Poe introduced. 

“Hi little guy. You are cute” Finn let Grogu hold his finger as the child kept looking at him in wonder. 

“Guess we’re on babysitting duty. Gro can really get into trouble. Right Ben?” Finn turned to see Ben was glaring at the creature. 

* * *

The Razor Crest was en route to Luke’s location in hyperspace. Din insisted on jumping in and out of hyperspace to be sure they weren’t followed. “So what do you know about your brother and that alpha?” 

“They like each other but haven’t made a move” 

Din wanted to take his helmet off so he could talk to his daughter face to face. He couldn’t risk people outside his clan seeing his face though. “He good?” 

“Yeah. Was a stormtrooper” 

Din turned to look at Rey fast. “A what?”

“He left the First Order to save Poe. He was held captive but Finn busted him out” 

“Hm” The Mandalorian hummed as he crossed his arms. “How you been though?” 

“Okay I guess. Was on Jakku for awhile”

“Why would you go to that terrible place?” 

“Thought maybe Boba or Cobb knew some information. Plus it’s nice to see where dad came from” 

Din chuckled and shook his head. “He hasn’t even been there since he left and he swears never to” 

“I can see why” She joined his laughter. 

“But you’re okay? Nothing bad has happened to you?” Din went into protective dad mode. 

“I’m fine,  _ buir _ . Just tired” She turned the chair so she could stand up. “Which means it’s time to switch shifts” 

Din grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. Rey turned to look at her father. “I’m sorry for everything” 

Rey fought back tears and nodded her head. “Not your fault. We all dealt with it differently. Yours was just finding father cause he’s all you know” 

“But you’re my children”

“We don’t hate you. Not once” She leaned down and kissed the side of the helmet. She wiped the mark left behind before leaving the cockpit. 

“Hey. Your turn” Rey told her brother. Poe stood up and went to take her place as copilot. She sat down next to Ben who was still staring at Grogu with uncertain eyes. Poe sat down in the chair and moved to stretch, he winced and grabbed at his shoulder. 

“You’re hurt” Din was ready to stand up and find the medkit. 

“I’m fine. Just sore” Poe carefully sat back in the chair while holding his shoulder. “Thanks for helping us” 

“Anytime. You’ve gotten better at flying. Heard you’re the best pilot in the Resistance”

“Think they’re reconsidering that since they saw you fly today” Poe told him as he moved to get ready to get out of hyperspace. Din followed his lead and counted down before he hit the button. They flew through the orbit they were in before making the jump again. Poe rested back once they knew they were set. 

They sat in silence for sometime before Din spoke up, “I think your sister was wrong when she said you two weren’t mad at me” 

The omega crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Rey’s always been too forgiving” 

“I’m sorry for-”

“I’m sure you are but I don’t care. You kept us until I was of age and then dumped us off with the Resistance” 

“It was for the best” 

“The best for you yeah” 

“Poe, I didn’t want you stuck with me as I went searching for your father”

“What do you think we were doing?!” Poe finally yelled. “We could have done this together and yet you went off on your own! We didn’t lose one father, we lost two! When Leia would call you, you would end the call as soon as you heard my voice!”

“Because you remind me of him!” Din shouted back. “I had to find Luke before you cause of the holocall he sent me” 

“W-what holocall?” Poe was taken aback from the new information. 

“He sent it a month after he left. I wanted to find him right then and there, but I couldn’t abandon you two” 

“W-what did he say?” he stuttered out. Din sighed and turned in his chair to his holocaller. Poe gasped at seeing the image of his father. Luke stood with his hands clasped in front of him wearing his robes. He looked tired and not fully himself. 

“I hope this holo got to you, Din. I know you rarely check this thing so hopefully you see this” Poe sat on the edge of the chair so he can get as close to the image as he could without blurring it. 

“I’m sorry for the way I left. I knew if I let you say anything else I would have stayed” Poe remembers how his father had kissed his  _ buir _ before running to his X-Wing. “I figure the children will be safe with you and the rest of Mandalore. You protect them better than I ever could. I know Ben will look for me with the First Order soon to kill me. He needs to ensure that I won’t raise a new Jedi order. I also can’t risk him getting to Rey or Grogu. They’re very powerful and need to stay hidden with you” 

Rey had climbed up to the cockpit and froze at seeing the holo of her father. Luke looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath. “I call to tell you that even though I left doesn’t mean I love you any less, Din. Our union is still strong even with the distance and you know that” 

“There’s something I didn’t tell you before I left. I don’t think I could handle telling you this in person” Din was reaching to stop the message, but Poe grabbed his hand to stop him. “When I went to talk to Ben, I didn’t think it was gonna go the way it did. Before you got to me a beam fell on me. I tried to stop it but failed due to shock of everything going on”

Luke was crying but kept looking exactly at Din. “I was pregnant” Rey and Poe started crying at the revelation. They lost a sibling with the fall of the academy. Poe understood exactly why his  _ buir _ wanted to kill Ben. He did too now. 

“It was just another show of my failure. I can’t save my family so how could I save the galaxy. I’m sorry,  _ riduur _ . I just need to be alone to think and grieve” He wiped his tears away before looking up again. “Don’t look for me please. Just focus on the children. Be sure Grogu meditates and don’t eat too many frogs. As for Rey, our sweet girl. Have Leia show her the ways of the Force. My sister knows more than she leads on” Luke smiled. 

“And Poe” Poe swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. “Our beautiful Poe. Tell him I love him and I’m sorry. I know our boy is gonna be someone special. Someone who the galaxy needs. Make sure he doesn’t be too hard on himself. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be Resistance with the way he flies; he’ll be an asset. Don't let him turn out like you Din. Going so long being alone and not finding someone to join his adventures. Make sure the kids find love and happiness. That’s all I want for them to have. This is the way” 

They sat in silence as the holo of Luke Skywalker disappeared. Poe then got out of his seat to bend and hug his  _ buir _ . Din was surprised by the gesture, but wrapped his arms around his son. 

“I’m sorry. You’ve lost so much” Poe whispered. He pulled away and looked to see his sister watching them with teary eyes. He moved to engulf her in a hug and kissed her cheek. 

“Your father was angry when I mentioned our loss. That’s when he pushed me to leave” 

“I just don’t understand. From what I’ve heard separating from your alpha after losing a child would only cause more pain” Rey pointed out once the two stopped hugging. 

“We’re gonna have to ask him ourselves” Poe said. 

“You should take a seat Rey. We’re about to land” Din said once he noticed they were close to where his husband was hidden at. 

They landed on a cliff that had a small village. “Wait here” he told the kids as he opened the ramp. He walked off the ship to see Luke waiting for him with an unreadable expression.

“I know you told me not to come back, but-” He was silenced by Luke lifting his hand and swiped his hand. Din understood the gesture and stepped to the side. Rey walked off first with Grogu in her arms. She ran to hug her father as Grogu cooed happily. 

“You’ve grown up so much, my darling girl” Luke told her as he held her tighter. She grew to be such a strong beautiful woman and he couldn’t be more proud. “It’s great to see you too, Grogu. Still as cute as ever, womp rat” 

Luke looked over Rey’s shoulder and stopped breathing when he saw Poe. He knew the children were here by his son’s bright light through the force. 

Rey stepped aside where her  _ buir  _ was to let the two have their moment. Poe stepped down slowly to stand in front of his father. “My boy” Luke whispered as he lifted his hand to touch Poe’s cheek. He had to be sure he was really there and it wasn’t a dream. Poe couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. “You’re so handsome like your  _ buir _ ” 

“You’ve gotten old” Poe teased, earning him a laugh. Luke had some grey hairs and a few wrinkles to show he was a 53 year old man. He pinched Poe’s cheek as retaliation. They heard stumbling and turned around to see Finn rubbing his arm in embarrassment. 

Poe smiled and turned around to hold a hand out for the alpha. Finn took his hand and moved to stand next to Poe. “Dad, this is Finn. He saved my life from the First Order”

Luke smiled and nodded his head. “Nice to meet another one of us”

“Another one of?” Finn looked at the Jedi master confused and then at Poe. 

“The force. It’s a bit hidden in you, but very strong” Finn went wide eyed at the news. 

“Oh. I had no idea. Does that mean I’m a Jedi?” 

“You can be if you train and work hard” Luke smiled. The smile vanished once he felt the last new person on the island. He glared at Ben who was awkwardly standing at the top of the ramp.

Luke whipped his head at his husband with pure anger on his face. “What is he doing here!” He shouted as he pointed at Ben. “How dare you bring him here after what he did to me!” 

“ _ Cyar’ika _ I wasn’t the-” 

“I wanted him to come with us” Rey spoke up. “He’s on the light side now” 

“I don’t care. I don’t want him here” Luke turned and stormed away. Poe was gonna follow, but Din stopped him. 

“I got it. Just stay on the ship” He followed the trail that Luke went on. He found the Jedi sitting on a rock to meditate. He knew he wasn’t though since he was looking out at the sky view. “Luke” 

“Why did you let him come here after what he did” Luke whispered. 

“I know  _ riduur _ . I didn’t want him to come either. I actually choked him when I saw him on the base. Poe talked me down from killing him” 

“You told them” Luke knew the children knew about the loss of their child. He could see it all in their eyes. “How did they react?”

“They were sad of course” Din moved closer to sit on the edge of the rock. “Also confused on why you would leave your mate after miscarrying. Usually is unheard of for omega’s to do that” 

Luke laughed unhumoressly. “It wasn’t easy leaving you behind. Force, I went crazy at first. That’s why I sent that holo. I had to tell you since it was eating me from the inside” He looked at the Mandalorian and whispered, “Let me see your face” 

Din took off his helmet, uncaring on who saw his face. Luke smiled sadly with love at seeing his alpha’s face. He moved to rest his forehead against Din’s with tears running down his face. “I’m sorry. For leaving and being angry and just for everything, Din”

“You don’t need to apologize,  _ cyar’ika _ . I understand why you did what you did. You wanted to protect our clan, but I wanted to protect you too, Luke” 

“You did by waiting this long to find me.  _ Ni ka’tayl gar darasuum”  _

_ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum”  _ Din finally kissed Luke’s lips and it was like coming home. There was still that spark that never faded and he has no idea how he went so long without his kisses. They broke apart and Din couldn’t help but chuckle. “Your mando’a got better” 

“Oh shush” Luke shoved his shoulder. “I studied as much as I could while I was here. Can’t let my kids speak it better than me” 

“Poe still got it though surprisingly” Din remembered his surprise that his son still fluently spoke their language. Luke moved to rest his head on the beskar covered chest. He missed the cold metal against his skin and feeling Din’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“So is Finn his alpha? Poe’s scent is all over him” Luke finally spoke up.

“No. Not yet at least according to Rey” Din’s hand moved to play with Luke’s blond and grey hair. 

“Don’t go all overprotective  _ buir _ . He’s a good one, Din” 

“I won’t. Plus it seems Poe has it under control” Luke laughed since Poe always had a strong head on his shoulders. He has the Skywalker sass and strength. 

“He’s really grown up to be such a good man. I’ve been keeping tabs on him. He’s living up to his lineage”

“Even though he’s trying not to” Din remarked. He remembered his surprise when Leia told him he’s going by Poe Dameron. It hurt at first that he didn’t want to use the Djarin name, but understood. 

Luke moved out of the embrace and kissed Din’s cheek. “I better go talk to him. He has a lot of questions” 

“Do you want me to handle Ben?” 

“No. I’ll talk to him next. Right now I just want to talk to our son”

Din nodded and stood up. He placed his helmet back on and said, “I’ll get Poe” 

Luke looked back out at the beautiful sky and closed his eyes. He opened his walls and reached out to Leia.  _ ‘Luke’  _

_ ‘Leia. I’ll try to see you soon. Let me set things straight with my clan’  _

_ ‘Of course. I won’t blame you if you want to kill Ben, but please don’t’ _

_ ‘I’ll try’ _

“Father” Luke opened his eyes and turned his head to see Poe looking unsure on interrupting him. 

“Come sit” He made room on the large rock for Poe to sit across from him. It felt familiar when Poe was young and would want to meditate with his father. They stared at each other, eyes scanning over each other’s faces. “What do you see?” 

“A man I don’t know” Poe admitted. 

Luke nodded and said, “I see a boy in you that I love so much, but also a man I don’t know” He held his hands out so Poe could rest his hands in his. “I’m sorry for leaving you and your sister” Poe looked away from his father’s blue eyes and clenched his jaw. “You’re angry. Remember what I told you about that”

“Don’t let anger be who you are or the dark side will consume you” he repeated the mantra. “How can I not feel anger when my father abandoned me”

Poe pulled his hands away from his fathers so he could run them through his curly hair. “You know how hard it is to hear your name at the base or just anywhere. They make you out like some hero and I have to bite my tongue. Not so I don’t tell them that I’m your son. I don’t want to break their hearts that their rebellion hero is a fucking coward”

“Poe, I left to protect you” 

“No you didn’t! You left cause you were ashamed. If you wanted to protect us you would have stayed with us. How could you as a father, a husband, an omega leave their clan. That’s not the Mandalorian way” 

“I’m not a Mandalorian, Poe! I think you tend to forget that!” 

“How can I not when everyone keeps telling me I need to find Jedi Master Luke Skywalker! Because of you I work and work because I can’t do the things I liked when I was a child. I hate how I can’t get away from you”

“I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much pain. Can I tell you that I’ve been watching you. I make sure you’re doing okay. That you aren’t in any danger. I’m proud of you. As Poe Dameron. As Poe Djarin. Just as you Poe” 

Luke took a breath to try to collect his thoughts and to not say the wrong thing. “You always shine so bright in the force. I remember if it was just me since you’re my son, but Grogu confirmed that he saw it too. You might hate that I’m your father and trying so hard to not be like me or your  _ buir,  _ but you are. You are the best pilot in the Rebellion and saved so many people’s lives, but you’re alone. Just like your  _ buir _ was before we met. Don’t repeat our mistakes. Don’t overwork and find happiness. Find someone to love and build a family before it’s too late”

“You’re right that I shouldn’t have left you behind. It would have saved us all the pain. Losing the academy, the students, and your sibling just was too much for me. I thought running would be the best option and I was wrong. So very wrong” 

“Then why didn’t you come home sooner?” Poe questioned as he started crying. His anger vanished from hearing his father’s words. 

“Like you said, I’m a coward”

Poe laughed and shook his head. “Sorry. That was really rude” 

“You were never one to not speak the truth. You get it from your aunt. Am I forgiven?”

“I guess. You have a lot of making up to do”

“Of course. I have all the years to do it now” 

They walked back to the Razor Crest where everyone was sitting and waiting. Grogu was climbing all over R2 while the droid would sway. Din stood up when he saw the two coming near them. Luke smiled as Grogu waddled over to hug his leg. He bent down to pick up the little guy who cooed happily. He then looked at Ben who tried to make himself smaller. Luke realized the man felt lost. He seemed like a lost little boy again. 

“Ben” He called out. Ben looked up with wide eyes and stood quickly. He bowed and spoke in a rush. “Master, I’m so sorry. I should have never been swayed to the dark side. I will never forgive myself for everything I did to you” 

“It’s easy to be swayed but takes a lot more strength to come back to the light side. I’m sorry I failed you as your teacher” 

Ben shook his head. “No. I failed you as a student. I understand you not accepting me back as your student” 

Luke looked at Din and then back at Ben. “We’ll figure it all out once we get back to the base” 

“You’re coming back with us?” Rey asked excitedly.

“I think it’s time. Plus gotta stop being a coward” Poe looked down shamefully as Luke smiled at him. “Also Leia and I need to talk”

* * *

Din landed the Razor Crest in the hanger of the Rebellion base. The kids got off the ship while Luke and Din stayed sitting in the cockpit. “You okay,  _ riduur _ ?” 

“Yeah. The talk with Poe was interesting” 

“We both have to work on making it up to him and Rey. I thought leaving them with Leia once Poe was of age was the right decision” 

“We both thought our choices were right” Luke remarked.

Din sighed and looked at his holocomm. “I should go back to Mandalore. I’ve been ignoring Bo-Katan and Paz’s calls about political matters” 

“You need to go back to being a leader for your people” 

“And you need to rebuild the new Jedi order” Din reached out to hold Luke’s hand. “Together”

“Together”

* * *

“Leia” 

“Luke” The twins hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. “You have caused a lot of trouble”

“I know and I’m sorry. This place looks amazing though, General Organa” Leia smiled at the title as they walked to a more private area. 

“It’s mostly cause of Poe. He’s a great leader” 

“He’s got that Skywalker blood” 

“And Djarin. Don’t think I didn’t notice how great of a leader your husband is” 

“Din and I have a lot of work to do. In our marriage and with our work”

“Does this mean you will be teaching again?”

“I believe so. It’s a terrifying idea, but it’s what the galaxy needs. Finn also needs guidance” 

“I knew it. Wasn’t 100% sure but I felt the force in him” Leia said. “And Ben? I understand if you don’t want him as a student. I’m sure I’ll find him a position here on the base” 

“I’ll teach Ben. I have Rey and Grogu to help me keep him in line” He patted her hand lovingly before saying, “Now tell me everything you’ve been up to since I’ve been gone”

* * *

“Your father seems nice” Finn said once Poe and him were in a private room. 

“He’s the more friendly one out of the two. It’s the Jedi way” 

“Since I have the force does that mean your father is gonna be my teacher?” Finn asked.

“It’s up to you. You don’t have to be Jedi if you don’t want to. We would gladly love to have you be apart of the rebellion” 

“Do you have the force?” 

“I do. Not as much as Rey of course. I’m sure if I had followed my father’s teachings I could’ve been a Jedi, but I wanted to be more like my  _ buir _ ” 

“A Mandalorian?”

Poe nodded his head and then rolled up his right sleeve. On his forearm was the mudhorn signet tattooed. Finn reached out to trace the ink with awe. “It’s my clan’s signet. It’s the only proof I have that I’m a Mando. I left my armor on Mandalore” 

“What made you want to be a Mandalorian?” 

“I wanted to be like  _ buir _ . We were always really close until we weren’t. Also just the values the mando’s hold high are precious. We put our clan first before anything else. No child shall be left alone. They don’t judge your secondary gender. Their traditions are equal” Poe laughed which surprised Finn, yet endeared him. “When an alpha wants to mate with an alpha, beta or omega, they challenge them in a fight. If the alpha wins they mate. If the alpha losses, their conquest could make the choice of accepting the proposal or declining”

“Does that mean” Poe looked up at the alpha with hope. “If I one day wanted to propose to you, I would have to challenge you?”

Poe tried to hide his smile, but was failing. “Yeah. You would” 

“Then I guess I need to train to be a Jedi cause I doubt I would win a fight with you right now” 

Poe laughed and lifted his hand to Finn’s cheek. “Even if I won, I would accept” He whispered like it was a big secret. Finn leaned in to finally kiss the man. Poe sighed into it and reciprocated the kiss. When they pulled apart Poe rested his forehead against Finn’s. “Let’s take it slow first. Just you and I”

“You and I” Finn repeated before kissing Poe again. He has a lot of work to do to win over, not just Poe, but the rest of his clan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to writing a second part to write how Poe and Finn's relationship goes. I didn't get a chance for pairing Rey with anyone in this but will gladly do it in the second part. I have the time now to write since I'm looking for a new job. So leave any ideas you have for a second part. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
